A witch's Rule (rewrite)
by Zezelchark
Summary: reincarnation can be very bad sometimes Fem-harry AU
1. Inroduction

**It's the rewrite I said I was doing short chapter than the rest mostly an introduction to main character **

**The word normal is used very loosely in this story**

Alexis Potter was what you could call a unique girl in many ways. This did not work well in the home of the Dursley's they were as they would said, normal people, if you asked their fellow town's folk they would agree they are normal. A bit too normal for some people but still normal. As they were normal people they lived a normal life, this perfect life of theirs was broken when Alexis appeared on their normal houses doorstep so the normal thing to do was punish the girl with very normal punishments for a child her age. A week without food, whipped by a belt, burned hands, a few beatings here and there were normal punishments at least for the girl. Her room was an old shed in the backyard. Vernon had meant to get rid of the shed before, but when the girl, freak they had taken to calling her as only normal people got names and she was never normal and never will be, showed up it was the perfect place to put her and hid her away from the normal world she would taint with her presence. This was the life of Alexis potter, however it was about to change, for good or for bad only time will tell us.

Alexis laid down on her make shift bed, a box and old holey red wool shirt, looking up at the cobweb infested ceiling, her choppy bobbed haired flat against the back of her skull closing her eyes she went into her average dreamless sleep.

Her dream was of a sea, a calm sea she might add. Sitting on her little sand bar where the water was only to her waist she looked out over the ocean, in the water she saw flashes of her memories, the abuse, beatings, bullying were the most prevalent of them. There were others happier ones from before her parent's murder, a moment she remembered, but would never tell her aunt and uncle about. She let them she it was a car crash and them being drunks, looking at the burry memories she let herself have a small smile before going back to her static expression.

Hearing foot steps behind her she sighed

"Have you thought about the deal I offered you Alexis?" The feminine voice from behind her, the voice carried over her, and caused the ocean to be filled with waves.

"A little I don't know yet. People can change, or perhaps an accident will happen that will cause them to forcefully change, or have a punishment done to them for a change."

"You could always cause that accident you know. Fully get rid of them, the final punishment in life, you could call it." Alexis could her the smile on the woman's face.

"I'm not going to kill the only family I have left." She shouted to the woman behind her without turning her head, and taking her eyes off the wave which were increasing in volume and strength as they talked.

"They're not your only family, I am also your family distance, but still family."

"Ha. Like I would ever consider you family all you want is my body to live again."

"Yet you consider your abusive aunt, and uncle family, but not me why."

Alexis stood up abruptly the water suddenly causing a rather large wave to form, and charge at her. Closing her eyes she felt herself get grabbed by a pair of arms opening she saw the wave pass below her new altitude looked up at the woman who pick her up, she saw a slight frown on her face

"Remind me as to why your mindscape tries to kill who most of the time you move" the woman asked her cloak moving in the now existence wind.

Alexis's eyes move to a blank look "I'm not the one who made this place my subconscious did, I guess it likes oceans and danger."

The woman's face went back to her seemingly always present smile "Well then, while you're awake I'm going to have a talk with other resident in here, bye."

"Wait other resident?" Alexis asked as she opened her eyes in the shed "What did she mean?"

**Hope you like the first chapter of the rewrite **

**It's already better than the original **


	2. Filler and set up

**I have no excuse as to why this hasn't been updated.**

**Punctuation still not that great, but getting better (sort of)**

**Sorry for the short chapter next ones longer i just needed filler.**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine ever.**

Alexis stood washing dishes, her normal family had taken her lovely cousin out to his birthday trip to the zoo. Normally if they couldn't find a sitter for her, like today, she would before forced to come but made to wait in the car. However because of her latest development she was forced, more like allowed, to stay home so she could not ruin the image of their perfect normal family.

Of course her newly allowed freedom came at a price one that her 'family' didn't place upon her. She really didn't like the light blue streaks in her hair, the woman in her mind said it was her heritage shining through and that she should be glad for inheriting it, but it really stood out on her pitch black hair, and blue was her least favorite colour too.

She placed the dry dishes into their proper places on the shelves. She walked to the over stocked fridge, and grabbed herself a loaf of bread, and some meat along with the mustard. Cutting the bread into slices she put the meat on one slice and covered the other with mustard. It made a rudimentary sandwich, she liked it so it was enough for her.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the television too the new. Her family wouldn't be home for a few house the news and a nap sounded fine to her.

-inside of her mindscape-

Medea of Colchis was not having a good time, first her descendent...reincarnation...thing was being rebellious to her suggestions, and second the idiotic snake man with her kept trying to get her, one of the darkest sorceresses ever to bow to him, he wasn't even a full soul he was a seventh of one. The second problem was fix quickly with the ocean of this mindscape all she did was freeze him in the ice and make him sink to the deepest part so that was fine and done. However she needed to plan of course her first plan didn't work, but she didn't think it would no one willingly give up their body even if you say you will kill the hateful family. For now she had to wait until an opportunity arose in the future.

**next chapters letters and trains**


	3. Letter

**A Chapter so close to the other one my god.**

**I've gotten inspired again to write so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: don't own either of them.**

**Chapter 3 letters**

Alexis stood in her shed looking at the letter that a brown owl had dropped from its spot on the broken window. Opening it she pulled out a rather thick piece of paper, parchment who used that nowadays anyway. She shrugged her shoulders perhaps she think on it later, unfolding it she started reading it.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

She looked over the letter a few more times dropped it slapped herself, picked it back up and read it again.

She was, according to the letter, a witch and not the insult kind either. But it said she have to reply before the 31 how was she going to, the owl that brought the letter. She quickly turned around looked up at the owl.

"Hey, you seem intelligent so can you just wait there for a minute or two?" the owl looked at her before it started pecking at its feathers "I'm going to take that as a yes."

She started rummaging around until she found a piece of paper.

"Ink...need ink where is some - OUCH" she pricked her finger on a broken wooden beam. "Well it's not ink, but it will do"

Pressing her cut finger on to the paper she began writing her response.

_Dear Ms. McGonagall_

_Thank you for informing me of this relevant information on this subject. But i am unable to get these ideas because i do not know where to get them. If you were to get me some directions it would be helpful._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexis Potter_

Lifting her finger from the formal, but poor written letter she blew on it for a little while before she folded it up and handed it to the waiting owl. The owl grabbed the letter in its beak and flew off.

Alexis laid down, and fell asleep soon after dreaming about magic.

-in another part of the UK-

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk filling out some paperwork for the upcoming school year when she heard a small clinking sound coming from her window.

Standing she walked over and opened it up, a brown owl stood there with a letter in its beck. She grabbed the letter from it and made her way pack to her desk. As she walked back she looked over the letters condition it was rumbled and had some dirt on it.

Sitting down she unfolded it and started reading.

-headmaster's office-

Albus Dumbledore was a old man who had seen a lot in his long life and was prepared to see and do more. What he wasn't prepared for was an angry Minerva McGonagall storming into his office as he watered his new magical rose plant, it changed colour depending on the emotions around it, so the only warning he had about the furious woman was the roses turning a dark red.

Of course that didn't matter much because the sound of his door opening caused him to drop the spell on his specially made hydra watering can on to the plants killing them from the weight of it.

"Minerva what did I do to make you storm in here like angry dragon?" Albus said as calmly as possibly, those flowers and watering can cost to much for him to not be angry if slightly.

"Dumbledore please explain this." she shoved a dirty piece of paper with some red ink on it. Grabbing it he readjusted his glasses and began reading.

A few seconds later he looked up at her "It's a letter from Ms. Potter"

"Yes and.."

"I'm confused"

"She's asking where to buy her school equipment so this could be the first that she's hearing about our world. Oh I knew we shouldn't have left her with those horrible muggles, the Longbottoms could have raised her, even the wesleys could have."

"Yes they could of, but did you want to teach a narcissistic little girl, besides it couldn't be that bad in her writing its very modest."

"I don't know Albus."

'And she's switched to the first name' "Okay how about I send one of the staff to introduce her and help her get her materials will that settle you down?"

"I don't...maybe...yes it will, just promise me you won't send Severus."

"You should have more trust in him, but yes i won't send him."

"Thank you Dumbledore" she turned around and left after saying that.

Dumbledore turned around and looked at his broken watering can, and dead flowers "Well that's two plans ruined, ah well there are always others to succeed." he muttered to himself.

**Yup another chapter this was going to be a part of a bigger chapter but seeing as im going to my cabin with no internet and I told myself id post something before or during Friday I just took this as a good stopping point.**


	4. Snapey

**Sup.**

**Yeah an (sort of)update woo…**

**RIP Allen Rickman.**

**So here a chapter about how Snape is in this story.**

Snape was never what a person would call happy, not after the live of his life married his mortal enemy and subsequently died by his now ex-master's hand, he was what one might call a hateful man who didn't care about the kids he taught.

At Hogwarts.

Yeah that horrible place.

Anyway aside from his horrible work place, he also lived in a rather modest house in Spinners End. The house wasn't anything special two stories, rather plain colouring, advanced potions lab in the hidden room of the basement, made from the materials that he…apprehended from his lab at Hogwarts.

Seeing as his main job didn't make him any money during the summer months, and he had to pay his taxes, he had taken up a side job in the muggle world as a librarian in a nearby bookstore. He didn't really hate his side job, it was just the store owner that made him feel a little off.

It also didn't help the fact that the people who came into the store were horribly rude to him.

'Perhaps I should get a different summer job' he thought to himself as he watched his boss trip and fall to the ground, spilling the stack of romance novels in her arms as she cursed loudly.

'Yeah I should really do that.' he thought as he absently grabbed on of the cherry flavored candies they kept in a bowl on the counter. 'Maybe next year.'

*crash* and another curse.

'Yes definitely next year.'

**So very short little chapter that I quickly created when I heard Rickman died bless that man.**

**Mainly an insight on how i'm going to portray Snape hating his work, loving/hating his personal life, and summer job.**

**Yeah, oh also i've decided to add some more reincarnations you should see them during the second and four/fifth year.**

**So yeah….I might even get another chapter up during next week. (don't count on it)**


	5. Wands and backstory

**My gosh plot, and things.**

**...I now hate the king's/Queen's english even more now than before.**

**The blood letter is the only way I could make something make sense in the future.**

**(half of that sentence did not make sense to me.)**

**Dialogue for people is hard to write, and speak seeing I mostly use hand movements, so sorry if people don't speak correctly.**

**Also I feel kind of bad for the chapters being so small so here's a longer one.**

**Finally for Medea's personality and backstory i'm using a mix of UBW and the myth/play.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

A lot had changed in the last week for young Alexis Potter. First, and foremost, she had been taken to Diagonally by a rather large man, she couldn't remember his name off the top her head, he had even got her an owl for letters and other stuff.

Course all good things must come to an end this one just stopped before she had anticipated. Instead of ending when she returned to her 'normal' family it had ended when she had obtained her wand.

She had arrived at the shop while her guide when to get her a gift, nice of him if unnecessary, inside of the quaint shop there was a older man stacking some boxes. He had turned to her rather abruptly before she could ring the small bell on the desk.

"Ah Miss Potter, i'm sorry I wasn't expecting you till a bit later shame I can make the entrance I had been practicing." he said as he put his hands on the counter.

Alexis looked at the man with a eyebrow raised "I can leave and come back if that's what you want?"

The man simply shook his head with his eyes closed "No, no this is fine. Anyway i'm guessing you have come here for your first wand, please hold out your wand arm." as he finished talking a measuring tape floated over his shoulder.

Guessing he meant her dominant arm she held out her left. The tape measure stated to float swiftly around her taking various measurements some of them fine, like the space between her fingers others not so welcome, the size of her developing cleavage for example, that had earned it a very hard slap sending it to the ground.

A forced clearing of the throat made her look at the old man. "If you would stop glaring at the tape I believe that I have some potential wands for you. Here try this Oak, unicorn hair, thirteen inches."

Alexis gently grabbed the wand out of his hand, and looked at it before giving it a small flick which was followed by a small potted plant off to the side to explode

"Sorry, my bad." she said as she handed it back.

"It's fine happens all the time. Let's see ah Cherry, Dragon heartstring, fifteen inches." he said as he gave her it.

Alexis had hardly grasped it before a red spark shot out and hit a shelf burning it.

The old man rubbed his hands together gleefully, "Oh you're going to be a fun one, Garrick Ollivander by the way. Elm, Troll Whiskers, twelve inches."

This one had frozen a clock on the wall.

"Ash, Phoenix Feather, fourteen inches."

Another explosion.

"Mahogany, Thestral hair, ten inches." he sounded awfully gleeful at this one.

Grabbing it she flicked it before covering her eyes as the sound of nails on a chalkboard appeared.

"Ha, I hope no one ever gets that one. Lime, Kneazle fur, eleven inches."

Her hair suddenly started to whip around her face.

"Hawthorne, Unicorn hair, nine inches."

It turned his robe a shade of maroon, he didn't fix that one.

"Perhaps yes could it, it just might." Garrick said as he developed a thoughtful pose.

"If I am ask, what could just work?" Alexis asked as she leaned forward.

"I just might have the wand for you wait here I shall be right back." he then walked into the back of his shop.

Alexis started to rock back and forth on her heels, as she started to gaze around the shop more. A few books were thrown around haphazardly most on wand craft, a few on creatures, but one peculiar had caught her eye. A book in titled _Famous and Infamous witches and wizards_.

Grabbing it she plopped herself down on one of the cushioned chairs by the desk. Opening it she lightly skimmed by the pages until she landed on one person she reorganized, sure her face was covered, but the robe was unmistakable she looked at the name at the top of the page and started to read.

_Medea, dark sorceress and princess of Colchis._

_Medea was a renowned sorceress from the city of Colchis in Greece. She was the wife of the hero Jason with whom she had five children Alcimenes, Thessalus, Tisander, Mermeros and Pheres and a daughter, Eriopis. The granddaughter to the sun god._

She had only got that far when Garrick had came back in.

"Ah Ms. Potter enjoying a rather good read I see. I believe I have the right wand for you." he then held out an unremarkable wand.

Putting down the book she stood, slowly grabbed the wand, she gave it a small flick when she suddenly felt an increasingly pleasant heat make her way throughout her body.

"Wow" she said as her face slowly formed a smile.

"Holly, Phoenix Feather, eleven inches."

"Ah Mr. Ollivander may I ask a question?"

"Why yes you may."

"Why did you think that this wand would work for me?"

"A normal question indeed. The main reason is because the feather was one of two, and the one that gave you that scar was its brother."

"But who gave me the scar?"

"Your guile didn't tell you?"

"It seemed like he was going to but he then said it was to hard for him."

Garrick nodded "I should have guessed that it is hard for most people to talk about He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named and the war. Sit down and I tell you."

Alexis sat down her elbows on her knees, her hands interlocked under her chin. Garrick waved his wand, closed the curtains, and flipped the open sign to closed.

"He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named or as he called himself Lord Voldemort was perhaps the darkest wizard of this century. He, and his loyal followers the death eaters, rained terror onto the streets killing anyone that they deemed "muggle sympathizers" or those that weren't pure enough. Very few stood up to him however two of the most prominent fighters against him were your parents, Lily and James Potter, they stood as a light in the darkness for the people who were too afraid to do anything."

"Oh so is that why people wanted my autograph, and to shake my hand in the pub?"

"No the reason for that I will explain in a little bit. So your parents, Albus Dumbledore, and a hand few of others were fighting the dark lord and slowly but surely gaining on them. However on Halloween night ten years ago something amazing happened."

He took a deep breath before continuing "You happened, Ms. Potter if you were wondering, no one knows what happened, but he had discovered your parents hiding place, and attacked them himself at the end both of your parents were dead, the dark lord was dead, and you had that scar."

"Oh, well I guess that explains much," she suddenly stood her eyes down cast "I should get going, how much for the wand?"

"Take it i've been meaning to get rid of it for a while now, also take the book you had been looking at its the least I can do for making you sad."

"Thank you sir." she said as she grabbed the book and made her way to the door

"Remember He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named did great things, terrible, horrible things, but great none the least."

"I will sir."

Her mood had been ruined for the rest of that day.

**This chapter was fun to write**

**Why have Garrick explain all that, because I like him that's why.**

**This was going to be a part of a larger chapter however I decided to split the up so I could extend them both.**

**Hope you enjoyed or not I don't really care**

**Until next time which will be before the summer begins (yup no hiding the fact I can write fast.)**


	6. Trains man

**Well then yup this stories M now because of language (mostly mine) and things in the foreseeable future.**

**It's a chapter, dum tish**

**I'm just going to skip to the train station because fuck the Dursleys I can't write them.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NOTHIN'**

**If i did own harry potter though ginny would die in the chamber of secrets, and Ron would be killed by death eaters.**

Alexis stood, her trunk holding her few belongings laid on the column behind her as she looked for the platform. She saw nine and ten through the hoards of people, but no nine and three quarters. She would ask someone for help but she got enough strange looks for her owl and hair colour, the only one who seemed to attract more attention was a white haired, amber eyed nun who had a large scowl on her face.

A family of redheads were apportioning the column she stood by, she started to pay them more attention when the mother mentioned something about Hogwarts. Watching them but not listening to their conversation, as that would be rude, she saw as the oldest son she guessed from his height ran into the side of the column disappearing into it.

Standing in shock she watched as the rest of them disappeared the same way, looking around she saw that no one seemed to notice the family disappear, she moved her cart and luggage to the other side of the column before closing her eyes and swiftly pushing herself and the cart through the hidden doorway. Shame she missed the slight narrowing of amber eyes.

Opening her eyes on the other side her vision was filled with the sight of a bright crimson steam engine with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS in gold on the side of the main engine. Grabbing her luggage and owl she made her way on the train.

Choosing an empty compartment she put her things on the rack above the seats and sat down. It wasn't long before her eyes grew heavy from her lack of sleep the night before, laying down she rested her head on the armrest.

-Inner world-

The feeling of water around her caused her eyes to snap open.

"It's about time that you came back here, it has been quite lonely with only that horrible wraith here." the princess said with a smirk

Alexis narrowed her emerald eyes at the women who floated above the endless water "What do you want."

The sorceresses face went to a neutral expression "I want to talk about our relationship."

"What relationship are you talking about, there is nothing between us other than the minuet blood relations."

"Yes that's the one I wish to talk about. You, weather you like it or not, are my reincarnation one day I will take over your hair is enough evidence for that. Until then however you are in control, weak little Alexis, so I am willing to teach you anything you desire. Magic, knowledge, even more explicit skills to help with a future man in your life."

Alexis looked up at Madea's hood covered face "And why should I even care, as far as I care you're just evil witch who willing would murder her children. So why should I trust you Medea?"

"Because I am family, your acceptance of those horrible people you call aunt and uncle is more enough evidence showing that you crave family in any way." she touched down in the water before bending over and taking the little girl in a hug.

"Way do you care now?"

"I've always cared it's just you and I care about different things in different ways, but that's for a another time you're going to wake up soon think about this."

Alexis slowly raised her arms returning the hug before she faded away leaving Medea alone. Standing back up she slowly returned to her floating position.

"Well, that went better than anticipated almost makes me sad for what going to happen to her. Oh well sacrifices must be made."

-back in real world-

Opening her eyes Alexis noticed that there was a person sitting across from her now, a female to be perceive, the girl had brown, bushy hair and was currently reading a large hardcover book.

Sitting up Alexis starched her back, while giving a big yawn. "Hey, so um who are you."

The girl looked up from her book, "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you."

"Right sorry, i'm Alexis Potter pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"Really oh I read all about you."

"Sorry but just what exactly did you read about me?"

"Oh about how you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named, and how you were living with a couple that was teaching you all kinds of magic. By the way you shouldn't dye your hair it makes you look like a delinquent." she finished

"Hey my hair is fine, and whatever books your reading about me you should stop most if not all of it are lies."

The girl had gotten a angry look on her face at this point before she suddenly standing and leaving. Not to long after that the door opened again revealing a light blonde hair boy flanked by two large and somewhat stupid looking boys.

"I heard that Potter was riding, you know where she could be?" the boy asked in an arrogance tone.

"You're speaking to her." she responded with bland voice

"Ah," the boy seemed undeterred by her tone "I am Draco Malfoy behind me are Crabbe and Goyle. I would like to personally help you sort out who someone of your stacher should visit, and become friends with." he then extended his hand out

Her eye went to a glare after his little speech before slapping his hand away "I believe I can make own choices about who I talk to."

"You'll regret this." he said as he turned away

Grabbing her hair in her hands she said "why do I attract the weird ones."

The door opened for a third time

"WHAT DO YOU...oh"

**And chapter end**

**The talk between Medea and Alexis was rewritten over fifty times and I hate all of the versions of it.**

**Yeah next chapter is the sorting and first days of the school**

**Um...shit forgot something**

**Review or don't I don't care**

**Criticisms helpful**

**Till next time**


	7. Friends? Sorting

**So because of people asking i'm gonna clear up the timeline of this story**

**4th grail war**

**Two years of nothing**

**Hogwarts for Alexis**

**One year pause**

**5th grail war**

**There short, simple, and to the point.**

**If anyone has any questions just leave it in a review or PM me about it i'll do my best to answer them.**

**Finally got around to making a sort of schedule for writing this.**

**Anyway sorting ceremony this chapter as per the title.**

**Disclaimer: no own either Harry Potter or the Fate series. **

Alexis sat her gaze on the two girls sitting across from her, Daphne Greengrass her face set in an emotionless expression like a stone, and Tracey Davis her face was the opposite of her platinum hair friend a happy smile.

Alexis's own expression was of a harsh scowl before she looked down. "I fold" she muttered as she threw her cards in the air.

You see after introductions were made Tracey had brought up the idea of playing a card game, poker to be exact, and after hearing the the young Girl-who-lived had never played it before she took it upon herself to teach her the as she called it "the only card game worth a person's time."

Needless to say after the first few rounds Alexis was hooked even if she hadn't won a single time of the as of now twenty-five rounds.

"Gosh girl you seem to have the worst luck. How about again see if you can gain any of the delectable chocolate you've lost?"

"Fine" the girl said with her scowl deepened even more.

"Great! Daphne if you would deal the cards please I have to find the bathroom." standing she made her way out of the compartment

The two remaining girl sat in silence before the Greengrass heir looked up from her shuffling "She cheats you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Tracey. She cheats at this game, she has to there's no other way for her to win as many times as she does in this game."

Alexis face went from stock to neutral before ending on a smile "Well then will just have to out cheat her."

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," Daphne's face became a sickening sweet smile "because i've made it my goal to beat her fairly then, only then, can I prove to my little sister i'm good at cards."

"So you mean to say you bad at all card games?"

"N-No where did you get that impression."

The door to the compartment open, revealing Tracey in her school robes. "You two should change we'll be at school soon."

-One slightly awkward clothing change later-

The three girls sat, waiting for the train to stop at the fastly approaching stop.

"Hey Tracey."

"Yes, Alexis?"

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you learn how to play poker so well?"

"Well my mother taught my father and me. She use to live in America, and grandfather use to have a very large gambling problem, so she had to learn to counteract his consent losing."

Alexis gave her a blank look, "So what you're saying is that your mother's family is a family of gamblers and she passed her skills down to you."

"Yup"

Daphne who was looking out the window turned around "We've stopped"

-A little later-

Alexis stood between Tracey, who was opening giggling at her, and Daphne, who face was back to being what Tracey called 'the face of a perfect pure blooded bitch', she was currently dripping with lake water.

"Tracey that is the last it I ever go on a boat ride with you, do you hear me?"

"Of course I do 'little ' of course I do."

Before Alexis could retort a older woman walk out of the large doors that were the entrance to the castle-school.

"You will follow me to the great hall where you shall be sorted into one of the four houses. Each has their own history and are honorable in their own right. Now come." the woman turned around and the group of eleven year olds started to follow like a herd of sheep.

Stopping just inside the great hall the woman walked up to a chair, where a raggedy old hat sat, it was quite a surprise when it started to sing. After the horrible out of tune song was finished the woman spoke again.

"When I call your name please come here to be sorted. Abbott Hannan."

As the sorting when on Alexis ignored most of the people only really paying attention to the people she met on the train.

Tracey when to Slytherin, Granger into Gryffindor, Daphne to the snake house too, as with Malfoy. Now it was her turn.

As soon as her name was called the hall when to a dead silence, walking nervously up to the chair she could hear hushed conversations from the tables.

'is that really her?'

'I thought she was supposed to have black hair?'

'Look at her she so small.'

'Evil I can just tell, like the canadians.'

Sitting down the hat feel over her eyes and everything went dark.

-Inner world-

Medea was looking down at the middle aged man who had just appeared in Alexis's inner world. He wore a blue tri buttoned suit, with a pair of dark grey dress pants his shoes were obscured by the dark waters.

"My, my who would you be?" she asked as he looked around.

The man spun around, and stood looking at her for a minute before answering "I am the sorting hat."

"Alright then what are you here for _hat_?"

The man started to rub his hands together "Well i'm here to look at her memories and personality to judge what house she would be most suitable for."

"Fine go on do your job."

He turned around again before looking down at the water while muttering to himself before nodding and disappearing.

"I sincerely hope there isn't anymore like him."

-Back with Alexis-

She jumped when that suddenly yelled out her house.

"**HUFFLEPUFF"**

Taking the hat off she made her way to the table of yellow and black, the people there were also standing and clapping.

Sitting down in a empty spot she turned to look at her...friends? at the table of snakes. Tracey was smiling like a buffoon, while Daphne handed her some sliver coins.

Various kinds of food appeared in frunt of her which she cosushly took a bit out of. It was heavenly.

Yeah she could get use to this.

**End**

**Well this wrote itself.**

**From this point on word i'm going to not post chapters if there less then two thousand words I just wanted to finish what can be taken as the before school ark.**

**So yeah **

**Yup**

**...well then**

**….later….**


	8. Stuff happens

…**.I just realized how long of a story this is going to be….**

**Sorry about the wait again...Dark souls 3...yeah**

**Other than that, thin mints you are my only love in this world.**

**So let's just get to the chapter how bout that?**

**Disclaimer: don't own fate/stay night or Harry Potter all rights go to their respective owners**

Tracey sighed as she ideally shuffled her playing cards while Daphne worked diligently on her charms homework, and Alexis worked on trying to complete the Rubik's cube that Tracey had given her to pass her time, by the face she was making it didn't seem that it would he finished soon.

Suddenly the burette simultaneously threw two of her cards at her two friends heads causing them the look at her with blank faces.

"Come on guys lets do something, we been here, what two weeks, and all you've done is work." she said as she threw her deck into the air raining cards on the three of them.

Daphne looked at her with perhaps the least amount of emotion she could have as cards were hitting her head and getting stuck in her hair. "We been here for longer, and just what is it that you wish to do then?"

Alexis set down the cube and started to pick up the cards "Even if we did go exploring there's not much we could find. I mean there's some secret passageways but most of them are short cuts or nothing at all. Tracey what's with that look?"

The look that Tracey had currently was a very mischievous eye glint "Well there is that forbidden corridor on the third floor, and what was it that our headmaster said 'don't go in unless you with to have a most gruesome death'? She said as Alexis handed her her cards back

"Not his exact word but yes something along those lines."

"Well to me that sounds like a challenge. What about you two?"

Alexis was working on the cube again "Well to me it sounds like we'll die if we go in there, and we should focus on our school work. Which reminds me Daphne can I have your notes for potions later?"

"Sure Alexis, and Tracey things are forbidden for good reasons. Now then I have to get to my history of magic class and i'm sure both of you have your own class to get to." with that the Greengrass heiress left

Alexis sighed "Well if have to get to my flying class with the snobby Ravenclaws later Tracey, have fun at you defense against the dark arts class."

Tracey was left alone in the library after that a smile slowly made its way on to her face "Forbidden for good reason huh, let's just see what that reason is then."

-later after classes are done, Gryffindor tower-

Hermione Granger knew that this was a horrible idea on her part, following Ron out of the tower and trying to convince him to not go to his stupid duel with Draco.

So now she was lost after the idiotic boy ran away because he saw a spider, house of the brave indeed. She knew she was close to the ground floor, so if she could make her way to the great hall she could navigate her way back to the tower. She sighed as the moon, her only source of light as she had forgotten her wand on her bedside table, was covered by a cloud.

She suddenly yelped as she felt her shoulder be grabbed by something.

"Hey be quiet you might attract attention." a distinctly female voice said behind her.

Turning around she looked at the girl behind her, Slytherin she seemed to be by her tie coloring, "W-W-What do you want."

The girl gave her a smile as she took a thinking pose "What do I want? Well I want to know is, what always follow the rules Granger is doing out this late at night?"

Hermione face flushed "I was following a fellow Gryffindor and trying to get him to go back to the tower."

The girls brown eyes lit up with an unheard laughter. "Really? Well then since I found you out here after curfew if you don't want me to tell on you, you have to help me okay." the girl said as she stuck out her hand.

"But you would also be telling on yourself."

"Well professor Snape is known for favoritism. So you can win this unless you help me."

"I guess you're right." she reached out and took the girls awaiting hand "Hermione Granger. Gryffindor"

The girl smiled again "Tracey Davis. Slytherin. Now then let's go find out what's in that third floor corridor."

Hermione's face paled 'Sweet god what did I get myself into.'

-At the same time-

Alexis clutched her stomach as she tried to not vomit, while Medea floated a few feet away from her.

"You're supposed to dodge, you know."

Alexis looked up a glare set firmly on her face. "Well some warning would be helpful, and how will this train me to be flexible?"

"You have to dodge, dip, dive, duck and dodge to avoid the spells, and I yelled dodge before it hit you if you were listening. Besides this was your idea in the first place." Medea retorted with a wave of her hand

"No, I said 'So what will you be teaching me' you replied with 'Flexibility' I said when then you shot me with a purple laser."

"Pay attention and DODGE"

Alexis shot upright in her bed sweat pouring from her face, she looked around she noticed she was out of her inner world. With a quite annoyed yell she flopped back down.

"Maybe I just need a walk to calm down from the stress of….dodging yeah that would be nice. SUSAN"

Susan bones surprised by the sudden yell threw her romance book, that she had been reading, in the air. "What is it Alexis?"

"I'm going to take a walk be back soon."

"Don't get caught by well anyone really."

"Will do. Enjoy your book."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever."

**And that's it for this chapter and my author notes for a while.**

**Yeah that's it. Sorry for any errors in grammar or spelling English sucks as a language.**


End file.
